


Joyau de la Couronne

by malurette



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Corona - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Everything is Better with Princesses, F/M, Frying Pans, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics post film autour de Rapuzel, Princesse Disparue et Retrouvée ;<br/>1ère vignette : La poêle à frire.<br/>2ème : Retours et révolutions.<br/>3ème : Monarchie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Efficace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [À se faire des cheveux blancs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222174) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Efficace !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tangled (Raiponce)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Raiponce & Flynn Ryder  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** domaine public pour le conte de base et studios Disney pour cette version filmique
> 
> **Prompt :** « A cause de ses allusions, il s'est pris  un bon coup de poêle." »  
> d'après Mimi-chan sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un bon coup de poêle à frire, il n'y a que ça de vrai.  
Raiponce ne sera jamais, plus jamais, une demoiselle en détresse. Mère Gothel l'a peut-être séquestrée pendant des années et gardée ignorante du vrai monde extérieur : quand le besoin est apparu, elle s'est montrée largement de taille à maîtriser un intrus.

Flynn, après avoir testé les deux côtés de la poêle, acquiesce. Efficace en diable !

Et il ne faut pas de longues démonstrations pour convaincre la Garde Royale de l'adopter.   



	2. Mieux qu'une révolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le renouveau de Corona s’accompagne de bien des changements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mieux qu’une révolution  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tangled  (Raiponce)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Rapunzel/Eugene Fitzherbert, les gardes  
>  **Genre :** un peu dorky  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation du conte est la propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tout est fini à présent. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Présentez armes ! tonne le chef de la garde, et une double rangée de poêles à frire se dresse pour saluer la famille royale.

Indifférents au ridicule de la situation, la Princesse Retrouvée et le héros qui l’a sauvée rayonnent comme le soleil. Dix-huit ans après la tragédie, Corona connaît un renouveau et des changements sans précédent. Toutes les règles s’assouplissent.  
La couronne brille fièrement au front de l’héritière et n’a plus besoin d’être considérée comme une relique. Celui qui la touche ne commet plus un crime de lèse-majesté et de profanation.

Et la princesse, sans honte, fréquente un roturier.


	3. Princesse aimée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le règne de la Princesse Retrouvée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Eveything is better with princesses (they say)_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tangled  (Raiponce)  
>  **Personnages :** royaume de Corona  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation du conte est la propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’était la réponse, la clef à ses questions, le bonheur perdu prestement retrouvé dans une joie éclatante. »  
> d’après OiseauVermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Une joie éclatante accompagne le retour de la Princesse Disparue et Retrouvée. Le peuple de Corona aime son Roi et sa Reine. Pour autant qu’il puisse juger, ils les gouvernent avec sagesse. Personne n’aurait aimé voir leur état tomber aux mains d’un vague cousin lointain on préfère une princesse connue.

Personne ne songe à discuter la légitimité de cette demoiselle : si le roi et la reine l’ont accueillie comme leur fille, c’est qu’ils savent ce qu’ils font. Et personne ne pense encore à ce dont elle sera capable ou non le jour où elle sera appelée à régner.


End file.
